The Might of Terra
by Dysfunctional Mastermind
Summary: Humanity had nearly been defeated during the Contact Wars, but they persevered. Now, a new threat arrives at the doors of Shanxi - and the might of Terra and humankind will break them. But there may be another threat beyond these xenosapients, lurking in the darkness beyond stars. Will the Terran Federation be ready? (Not a crossover. AU, obviously. Some stomping, but not by much.)


A/N: And so, while _Gods and Titans_ might officially be dead, this story has arisen from its ashes. I have improved my writing much in my absence, I would like to think.

That being said, I would now like to take this opportunity to introduce you to _Terra Eternal_.

Thank you for reading; please take time to review, if you can.

* * *

 _Chapter I: Contact, Part 1_

* * *

 _Shanxi. It was a beautiful colony, once._ It was an unfortunate thing that 'was' could be considered the operative word. Now? The colony world was being torn asunder by defensive warfare. General Anthony Williams found himself grateful. If it wasn't for the ground-based Orbital Defense Cannons, they would surely still be at risk for orbital bombardment. Thinking of those...

"Michaels! What is the status on the ODCs?" Williams barked out, his voice hoarse from ensuring orders carried through. And then, he came to realize something. "And where in the _ever loving fuck_ are our reinforcements?!"

"The ODCs are still fully operational, sir! And by God, they are ripping these aliens new assholes if their ships get too close to the planet. Some of their drop ships aren't even making it, anymore." Michaels reported. Williams withheld his sigh of relief; no need to get unprofessional. He could drink when he won or when he was _dead_. "And as for our reinforcements, our last status update indicates that the Seventh Fleet is going to arrive in just under an hour, sir! Behind them are the Ninth and Tenth!"

The Seventh Fleet, huh. Williams frowned; that was Admiral Chevalier's fleet, wasn't it? Williams was pretty sure of that, anyway. He just hoped Chevalier could take the pressure off. The Ninth and Tenth were likely to secure the system, while the Seventh would continue pursuing the enemy after forcing them out. Rather suddenly, Michaels stood up.

"Sir, we've got contacts at the edge of the command center! They're trying to breach!" Williams turned sharply at that. Shit, shit, shit. He looked at some soldiers nearby, who looked just as alarmed.

"Well? What are you waiting for, the fucking grand hoo-rah?! Get your asses moving and kill those sons of bitches!" Williams ordered. The soldiers all snapped salutes and went to do just that. And then he turned on Michaels. "Put me through to Admiral Chevalier, level Alpha-Omega urgency."

Michaels nodded, getting onto his terminal.

* * *

Richard Chevalier was the Admiral of the Seventh Fleet, of the Terran Space Navy. It was not long ago that his father told him the history of the First Xenosapient War - otherwise known as the first of the Contact Wars. It turned out that Terra's alien neighbors were a lot closer than once thought; there were aliens waiting at the other end of the Mass Relay that led directly to Earth.

It was during that year Terra nearly fell. It was also during that year the Terran Defense Front, a fledgling organization that would one day become the governing body of Terra, managed to begin reverse-engineering the alien technology and mass producing it. Terra fought long and hard, and it was only thanks to the Front that the Contact Wars ended in an absolute victory. The aliens were crushed, severely.

Most of the Contact Wars after that were spent trying to keep them that way, according to his father. Meanwhile, the Terran Defense Front's leaders found in George Koch, Jason Carlson, and Michelle Briggs went on to create the United Terran Constitution. It was Terran pride and newfound unity after the Contact Wars nearly ended in humanity's extinction that allowed for this.

Since then, the Terran Federation had governed all of Terra and all of Terra's space-related endeavors. His father was only a soldier in the Contact Wars, and a young one at that. They were still fresh in mind, especially their brutal end found in the necessity of executing the Exterminatus Protocol. When the aliens' home planet was destroyed by several orders of magnitude using as many nuclear bombs as were available to the First Fleet at that time, they were all but rendered extinct.

If one managed to come to know a nonhuman citizen of the Federation, it was a rarity and a privilege. Or, at least, it was considered such now. But never an 'honor' with that privilege. Many humans were xenophobic since the Contact Wars, and with them having taken place barely two hundred years ago...

Well. Suffice it to say that the Terran Federation would show no quarter to these alien invaders. They wanted a war? They would receive it. And since Shanxi was burning, Admiral Chevalier knew he would burn one of their worlds. At the very _least._

"Sir, incoming communications transmission from Shanxi Command Base Echo-Sentry. It's a priority Alpha-Omega transmission; likely issued by General Williams of the local defense forces. Should I put him through?" Chevalier's comms officer, Jones, was asking him. He just nodded in answer, and Jones pressed a few buttons at his terminal. "Initiating communications..."

General Williams' tired face came to be on a holographic screen in front of the Admiral. The General was wiping some sweat from his brow, even as he cleared his throat and saluted Chevalier. He waved Williams to be at-ease, and the General complied.

"Admiral Chevalier, you sure are a sight for sore eyes." Williams said, in greeting. "The alien fleet has taken heavy damages from the ODCs alone; their ground forces, while determined, aren't going to take them down anytime soon. But they are currently attacking Echo-Sentry, and with forces spread so thin, I would greatly appreciate it if you could dispatch one of your squadrons to defend this base. I do not intend to be forced into surrender by _aliens_."

"Understood, General." Chevalier replied evenly, even as he relayed the command to the _Violent Retaliation_ , one of the ships in his fleet. His command ship was the _Dawn of Terra_ , a decently sized ship. And it was one of the first _Terra_ -class supercarriers, which were often - but not always - used as capital ships for a fleet. For good reason; a supercarrier could not only carry hundreds of thousands of fighters or bombers, but it carried two entire dreadnoughts.

Almost every fleet was led by a supercarrier, except for the First Fleet. They were led by _Terra Aeternum_ , **the** first _Terra_ -class ship. Unlike the others, it wasn't a supercarrier; no. It was a super-dreadnought - the size of a supercarrier with the scaled to size firepower of a dreadnought, along with thousands of fighters in its own hangars. And it held the Fleetbreaker Cannon, whose name implied all that needed to be said on the subject.

"Sir, we're about to arrive in the Shanxi system." One of Chevalier's subordinates reported. He returned his gaze to General Williams, who was waiting patiently.

"General, I'm sure you heard that. The _Violent Retaliation_ will be at your defense, and temporarily under your command. A few other ships will be assisting it in the defense of the planet." Chevalier offered a cold smile as he continued. "As for the aliens and their fleet, well... their families will receive no bodies. There will be nothing left to receive, at any rate."

Williams grinned.

* * *

As the _Dawn of Terra_ arrived in the Shanxi system, the Seventh Fleet began springing into action. While the supercarrier released its two dreadnoughts to head into battle, it also released its many thousands upon thousands of fighters. Other warships began directly attacking the enemy fleet, while others still began encircling Shanxi to destroy any drop ships as well as release their own ground forces.

The attack was fierce and sudden, exactly as intended.

Admiral Chevalier had one mission, today. It was to teach these aliens that - for the attempted total destruction and invasion of Shanxi, there would be consequence.

It was to teach the enemy that humanity would obliterate all who would try and defeat it.

It was to teach the enemy that fighting humanity meant that there would be hell to pay.


End file.
